food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Laba Noodles
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Chrysanthemum Wine |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Chappybara |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Black Beans & Rice |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 腊八面 |personality = Kind and righteous |height = 178 cm |likes1 = Chrysanthemum Wine |likes2 = Almond Tofu |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Takumi Igarashi |cvcn = 不一 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = To exterminate all demons and drive away all evil, and may I not be stopped by even death. |bio = A chivalrous young man who was born with spirit-seeing yin-yang eyes. He believes he exists to exterminate all demons and drive away evil, to dispel disaster and keep peace. His bronze sword breaks easily, but can be repaired through killing evil spirits. |food introduction = Laba Noodles are a festive dish during the Laba festival. It is one of China's traditional noodle-type foods and is popular in the Shaanxi and Guanzhong areas. There, every morning of the 8th of the Layue month, all households must consume a bowl of Laba Noodles. It consists of noodles and various type of beans as the base ingredients. The red beans are first cooked overnight, followed by making the noodles as wide as hooker chives. At the same time, scallions are then stir fried in oil. Once the noodles are done cooking, the oil used to stir fry the scallions is poured into the pot containing the noodles. Finally, a bowl of fortunate, auspicious, and evil-repelling laba noodles is complete. |acquire = *TBA |events = |power = 1605 |atk = 51 |def = 24 |hp = 410 |crit = 599 |critdmg = 721 |atkspd = 1265 |normaltitle = Spitting Letter |normal = Laba Noodles throws a small dagger at the enemy, dealing 100% of his own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 60 points of damage, with a 50% chance of stunning for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Splash Ink |energy = Laba Noodles's side sword drives away the ghosts nearby, dealing 100% of his own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 213 additional damage, and stunning it for 3 seconds, with a 70% chance of reducing its ATK by 20%, lasting 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Splash Ink |link = Laba Noodles's side sword drives away the ghosts nearby, dealing 120% of his own ATK as damage to the nearest enemy, plus 256 additional damage, and stunning it for 3 seconds, with a 70% chance of reducing its ATK by 20%, lasting 5 seconds. |pair = Chrysanthemum Wine |name = |contract = To kill all ghosts, expel all evils and pray for fortune, I will not rest as long as I'm here. |login = You're back Master Attendant. Can you wait for a sec, this cup of tea is cold, so I'm going to pour another cup for you. |arena = Although it's quite frigid here, I can still take it. |skill = All evil beings and malicious spirits shall be destroyed under my blade! |ascend = I'll take this opportunity and continue to train. |fatigue = Sorry...but I can't move...temporarily... |recovering = I'll try my best to adjust my body's condition. |attack = Don't worry, this is my job after all. |ko = My sword is, broken again... |notice = Huh...since I don't what you want to eat, I prepared some food based on your previous tastes. |idle1 = The tea house is quite empty today. Master Attendant, do you need help with anything? |idle2 = Since I've been hearing Master Attendant murmuring about misfortune, I've prepared a protective talisman for you. |idle3 = The scar on my leg is due to something in the past. You don't need to fret about it. |interaction1 = Yeah...? Sorry, I'm afraid my yin yang eyes can't see the misfortune you speak of. |interaction2 = Don't worry, while this blade of mine have slain thousands of spirit, it can't hurt humans. |interaction3 = Avoid using these symbols haphazardly. Things will be bad if it brings forth some troublesome things. |pledge = From today onwards, I'll help you rid any evils and disasters, ensuring that you'll live healthy and peacefully. |intimacy1 = In the past, I've always thought of exterminating demons amd driving away evils, which is why I wander around many places. But, you're the person who gave me a reason to stay. |intimacy2 = Oh...you're saying my faguan is very unstable on my head? Then, are you willing to tie my hair? |intimacy3 = If you're tired... you can lean against me... |victory = Praying for fortune and eliminating evils is naturally good. |defeat = In the end, my trainings are all unsuccessful...I've burdened you... |feeding = This is...a gift? I'll properly treasure it. |skin = Against the Wind, Stepping on Talismans |format = png |skin quote = May the cloud talisman in my hand be directed by my blade; may it drive away a hundred ghosts and take the responsibility of protecting a thousand fortunes. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = *the Layue month is equivalent to December. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}